


Those In Between Moments (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Foggy renifle. "Ton réveil va me réveiller. Tu ne l’éteins jamais ? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à la joie de la grasse mat’ ?"
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 2





	Those In Between Moments (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Matt s’assoie dans son lit, la soie collant à sa peau nue, tirant dessus avec ses mouvements. Inclinant sa tête, il se concentre sur ses sens, identifiant, cataloguant, compartimentant. Cherchant du calme.

La boulangerie quelques rues plus loin vient juste d’ouvrir, le bruit d’une voiture passant par là transportant un homme qui retourne chez lui après être aller chez sa maîtresse. Des gens bourrés rentrant de leur soirée, les gargouillis des tuyaux, le tremblement de l’immeuble à cause des vibrations, la chaleur du corps à côté de lui...

"Matt ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Un mauvais rêve ?"

Foggy se décale, se tournant. Matt se force à ne pas reculer quand il sent Foggy s’asseoir et serrer ses bras autour de sa taille. Souriant, il se tourne et presse un baiser contre le crâne de Foggy.

"Il est tôt. Je te réveillerai quand il sera l’heure d’aller travailler." Dit-il.

Foggy renifle, frottant doucement sa tête contre son cou. "Ton réveil va me réveiller. Tu ne l’éteins jamais ? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à la joie de la grasse mat’ ?"

"C’est l’habitude," dit Matt, cherchant la main de Foggy et entrelaçant leurs doigts. "Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas dormir plus ?"

Un bâillement, et Foggy répond, attirant Matt vers lui alors qu’il se recouche dans leur lit. "Restons juste allonger ici jusqu’à ce que ton alarme décide de sonner."

Matt les réarrange jusqu’à ce qu’il ait Foggy dans ses bras, confortable et sauf. S’il essaie, il pense pouvoir le garder en sécurité juste en le tenant contre lui.

"Arrête." Le mot est à peine audible entre eux. "Matt, arrête de penser, OK ?" Foggy serre leur main ensemble.

"Ne pas penser semble bien là tout de suite."

"Bien."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
